The extracellular matrix (ECM) is a complex structural entity that surrounds and supports cells within living systems. In mammalian tissues the ECM is most commonly found in connective tissues such as tendon, cartilage, bone or dermis of the skin.
The ECM guides the generation of tissue and the repair of wounds, and several medical conditions are attributed to defectively-made ECM (e.g., scurvy); continually-degraded ECM (e.g., periodontal disease, non-healing ulcers); or deteriorating ECM or decreased ECM production (e.g., aged tissue). The importance of the ECM has prompted development of EMC-supplying therapies for use in tissue generation, wound repair, disease and aging treatments, and cosmetic uses.